sake_nightsfandomcom-20200214-history
Marina Sakamoto
Marina Sakamoto (real surname Sanchez) is a Canadian high school girl who is stuck in Tokyo after making a snap decision. Appearance Marina Sakamoto is 16 years old. Although she is Caucasian, she is able to pass for an Asian with her brown eyes and after applying a little bit of make-up to her face, giving her the right tone. Her hair is a light brown. She has an average build, and a regular bust. Personality When she was in Canada, Marina Sanchez was described as being egotistical and elitist, believing herself to be above the “common rabble-rousers” of society. She was noted by her teachers as being very intellectual, exceding in every course, save for physical education. Her social prowess was second to none. However, arriving in Japan has turned that attitude completely on its head. Being stuck in a foreign land, her demeanor has become humbled, and nervous. Her grades are barely average. She has also become a much nicer person in general. Most of her friends attribute this to her surrogate parents, Akinari Sakamoto and Tamami Sakamoto. History Marina Sanchez was born in Canada on February 10th. She was born into the rich lifestyle, growing up with everything she ever wanted. However, her spoiled life was the only form of affection her parents actually gave her, as they’d often be more involved in their finances than their daughter. In early August one year, Marina lashed out at her parents for switching schools on her behind her back, with no consultation, rhyme or reason. This outburst culminated in Marina leaving her home in the middle of the night, withdrawing thousands from her bank account, and hopping on a flight to Tokyo. Upon arriving in Japan, she was able to keep herself afloat for several weeks. But when her money dwindled, and out of hotel bookings, she found herself out of her depth. One day, she went to the Canadian embassy, hoping they would be able to put her back on a plane bound for Ottawa. However, it turned out she had lost her passport and ID. With no way to prove that she was who she said she was, Marina found herself stuck in the Land of the Rising Sun. Marina managed to feed herself by taking unattended food at restaurants and conbinis, and sometimes by sneaking into school cafeterias. Eventually, she was caught by a teacher at Enban High School. This teacher, one Akinari Sakamoto, upon hearing her troubles, decided to take her in until they could sort out her situation. Mr. Sakamoto and his wife decided that, for the time being, their best course of action would be to pass Marina off as a foreign exchange student. However, one night after seeing Marina messing around with Tamami’s make-up, the Sakamotos decided to pass her off as their own daughter, to try and simplify the matter. Akinari began tutoring Marina in Japanese during her spare time, as he enrolled her into the school. Relations Friends, Family, and Allies: Family: * Akinari Sakamoto - Akinari is the surrogate father to Marina. He has a warm connection to her, and treats her like his own daughter. * Tamami Sakamoto - Tamami has become Marina’s mother after Mr. Sakamoto took her in. Marina appears to have a closer bond to her than her actual mother. * Aoi Sakamoto - Marina’s adoptive little sister and one of her closest friends, Aoi is always right behind Marina wherever she goes. Friends: * Akane Ishihara - Akane is one of Marina’s first friends in Japan, and perhaps her best friend. Marina is one of the very few amount of people who actually know that Akane really is a catgirl. * Nana - A Grey, Marina met Nana at a social night in Akihabara, after Akane took her out on the town. The two get along just fine. * Reiko - The token Shrine Maiden-Foxgirl Waifu. Allies: * Nakamura - While Nakamura doesn’t interact with Marina all that much (or with society in general for that matter), they have stated that Marina is on their good side, and usually tends to help her out, sometimes by giving her the answers to questions, or divine intervention. Neutral: * Karaage-San - Karaage-San doesn’t really care for anyone but himself and his chickens. On occasions, he’ll drop a plate of Karaage on Marina’s desk when she forgets her lunch. * Kado Sho - Kado Sho runs Kado’s Izakaya, the favourite watering hole of The Nobodies. While Old Man Kado consistently messes up their orders, they tolerate him. * Suki Ishihara - Marina doesn’t particularly care for our hentai-obsessed friend. Enemies: * Mayo Watanabe - Enban High School’s resident Math Teacher who loves giving his students extra homework. Marina seems to receive a wee bit more than the rest of the class. * Mr. Sanchez - Marina’s biological father, she has had a major falling out with him due to his lack of attention to her. * Mrs. Sanchez - Marina’s biological mother, whom she has also had a major falling out with. * The Yakuza - Bumbling idiots who act like thugs, the group calling themself The Yakuza has tried (and failed) to mug Marina and The Nobodies. Frequently disposed of in combat. Category:Sakamoto Family Category:Sanchez Family